


in the middle of someone

by herewestand



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: CEO Kang Daniel, M/M, Smut, anal penetration, business inaccuracies, thirsty hoe ong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herewestand/pseuds/herewestand
Summary: where daniel and seongwu get interrupted during sex





	in the middle of someone

"Put it back in! Damn you Daniel. Don’t take it out anymore." Seongwu was naked, sweaty, on his hands and knees, futilely thrusting his body back in Daniel’s direction trying to strike that cock, the only thing that could fill him. But Daniel was playing the tease tonight, not letting him finish, letting him get closer and closer, then backing off. The fucker.

Seongwu rolled over onto his back and lifted his hips invitingly. Daniel was looking smug as usual. Seongwu didn’t care what he gave away to him tonight; he wanted to be fucked hard to completion. 

He slipped his hands down his sides to his hips, to his ass, then used his hands to spread himself invitingly. "C’mon Daniel, fuck me more. That cock of yours is hard. Don’t you think you can last? Need a break? Unnnhhh!"

Daniel rammed home. 

Seongwu felt the length inside him, his insides spreading wide and filling with every penetration. He was stretched to the limit. The head of Daniel’s cock, thicker than the rest, felt like a ball on the head of a staff, moving deep inside him, pulling out, then ramming back. Seongwu heard someone scream, himself he thought, so close, so close. He reached for his cock only to have his hands slapped away. They fought, still fucking, for control. Him to lose it, Daniel to keep it.

The phone rang. 

"Fuck!" But it wasn’t his. His played a normal ringtone. This was playing a song that sounded familiar, but he couldn’t place especially with Daniel’s cock moving in his ass. 

Daniel kept glancing towards the phone. Seongwu stilled, disgusted.

"Oh fuck you...just answer your damn phone!"

With a snarl, Daniel got up and walked to his jacket and started pulling out phones, tossing the quiet ones aside. The fifth was ringing and he answered abruptly. "This is Daniel. This better be good."

After listening for a moment, he swore. "Tell the ambassador I'm available for a meeting first thing in the morning, no sooner."

He listened for a second more then hung up. He looked pissed.

Seongwu rose up onto his knees, spreading them slightly apart. His cock was jutting out with need. He teasingly tongued a finger then ran it down the swollen length, making it twitch. Daniel's eyes were now focused completely on him.

"Bad day at work, Mr Kang? Poor guy. It's so tough being a CEO. Maybe what you need is to come over here and lie down on your back and rest."

Seongwu let his eyes show that he intended anything but rest. Daniel smirked but his eyes were a little wild as he returned to the bed. He lay down, his shoulders against the head board, his cock fully thickened and aroused. It would be intimidating if Seongwu hadn't had that monster in him off and on for two hours already.

"Do what you want, Seongwu. Just no touching yourself. I'll take care of that when the time comes."

Seongwu's heartbeat quickened. The thought of using Daniel any way he desired almost made him cum on the spot, but he wrestled his thoughts under control. This time he'd hear Daniel moan and lose his shit before he came.

He crawled up over Daniel's lap, on all fours like before, but now Daniel was underneath, still, watching. He spread his legs as far apart as he could, until his cock was rubbing up against Daniel's. Rolling his hips, he used the head of his cock to lightly trace patterns up and down the larger man's length, watching Daniel's eyes, waiting until he saw a tiny fleck of something other than amusement.

He shifted forward a little so his balls were getting most of the motion, sliding up and down the slippery shaft. His eyes were closing as he forgot everything but the cock he was riding. He shifted forward again, this time rubbing his ass, so empty, against that huge organ. Daniel's chest was rising and falling faster, but he pretended not to notice.

He lifted his hips, letting the massive erection stand underneath him, and he took the tip into his hole. Just the tip, pushing it in, then letting it slide out with a slight pop from the suction. In and out, tugging at the head of Daniel's cock. 

His head was thrown back in pleasure, but his eyes still watched Daniel from under long lashes. Daniel's eyelids were fluttering slightly as he tried to maintain control. He reached for Seongwu's hips to grab them and push down.

"What's the matter Daniel? Can't you control yourself better than I can control myself?"

Daniel scowled like a child and let his hands fall to his side, filling Seongwu with a savage glee. Some of Daniel's buttons were so easy to push. "I'll bet you can't stay in control of yourself. You wouldn't let me tie you though would you?"

Daniel laughed harshly. "Why would I? Don't start to think that you're in control here. I'm allowing you to act this way and if you forget it, I'll make you remember."

"Is that so?" Seongwu continued moving his hips, just pushing the head of Daniel's cock in and out. "I thought I got to do what I wanted? But if you can't take what I want to do...."

"I can take anything. I told you to do what you want. Get on with it."

Seongwu smiled. "Promise? We can go at my pace and that you won't interfere?"

"I'll outlast you any day, Seongwu. You have my word. Do your worst."

Seongwu laughed lightly and let gravity pull him slowly down the cock. He moaned as he sank further down the shaft, wiggling a little once he hit bottom. He sat for a second, adjusting once again to the size, feeling full beyond belief, stretched almost to the point of tearing. He quivered at the sensations pouring through him.

Then the fucking phone rang again. 

This time it was behind and to his left. Why did they always get phone calls during sex? Just like that time when Daniel let Jisung overhear them. He stilled, then he smiled wickedly. 

He grabbed it and answered. He found the button on the phone he was looking for and put the speaker on. "What do you want!?"

"Who is this? Where's Mr. Kang?"

"Mr. Kang's in the middle of someone, but you're on speaker phone so he can hear you."

He set the phone down further back on the bed. Out of Daniel's reach. Seongwu raised his hips up so only the end of Daniel's cock was in him.

"Mr. Kang, this is Ambassador Xi."

Seongwu thrust his hips down hard.

"Our talk couldn't wait until morning."

Pull up.

"I'm flying back tonight."

Slide down, wriggling.

"We need to get the details of our transaction straight tonight."

Pull up, clenching his ass. Daniel licked his lips.

"Mr. Kang, are you there?"

Lift all the way off.

".... yes, yes, Ambassador, I apologize. There are..."

Lean all the way back, spread legs wide.

"..distractions present. This isn't a good time."

Reach down and grab Daniel's cock.

"Get rid of your distractions if you want to deal with me."

Bend the cock back towards his ass.

"We're prepared to sell you 400 metric tons of raw coal per year."

Inch forward until the end is just inside him.

"That's one eighth of our yearly supply."

Lean back and wriggle forward. Daniel's fists clenched on bed sheets.

"We can ship it raw or processed if you wish."

Take it in, inch by inch.

"The cost will of course go up with processing."

Make sure Daniel can see his cock being swallowed by his ass.

"Mmmph." Daniel's lip bled. Seongwu smiled.

"What's that? Surely you must understand the additional costs and risks of processing?"

Raise his hips, let the cock slide out a little.

"We can bribe the government to look the other way to lessen the tariffs if you are concerned with those."

Thrust his hips back down, taking it back in as far as it had been before.

Daniel's jaw clenched. "Gggh."

"I agree. Those high tariffs are a nuisance."

Inch forward again, trying to keep his control.

"Am I to assume you'll handle your own processing then?"

Squeeze his body around the cock.

Daniel's head tipped back. "Aahh."

"Very well. Then the cost of that is $400 million US dollars."

Squeeze and tug. The sensation inside him unbearable.

"Haa." Daniel's eyes closed tightly.

"You laugh at my offer? You insult me Mr. Kang. But I can come down a little for an old friend. $300 million US."

Lift up onto his knees again and thrust down hard, no longer wanting to tease.

"Huh!"

"Huh? That is all you can say to my generous offer? We can take our coal elsewhere."

Lean forward, driving back again and again onto that cock.

"Yesss..." Daniel's body was taut with the effort to remain in control.

"You call my bluff. Ha! I heard you drive a hard bargain. $200 million US, my last offer."

Sweat dripping down his body, no longer hearing anything, feeling anything but the cock moving inside him.

"Yes! Dammit yes!" Daniel's teeth were gritting.

"Excellent! It's settled then. We will start delivery upon receipt of your first payment. I'll have my people send yours the little details. It's been a pleasure."

Click.

Seongwu moaned. "Daniel. Please. Now."

Daniel grabbed him and threw him onto his back, ramming home with furious thrusts. He squeezed Seongwu's cock in his fist, pulling it, stroking it, milking it. Seongwu yelled wordlessly as white liquid splattered them, seemingly, endlessly, as he finally came. He tightened his legs around Daniel, shoving up against him, causing him to groan and give in and cum.

Daniel fell back onto the bed, rolling Seongwu over on him. He collapsed onto Daniel's chest, sticking them together.

Lifting Seongwu's head up, Daniel kissed him deeply, then pulled back and smirked. "It's been a pleasure."

Seongwu started laughing. "That was a two hundred million dollar fuck."

Daniel chuckled indulgently. "Such a good little wife, cutting my costs. I have negotiations with the Americans next Thursday. Are you available?"

Seongwu snarled into the chest under him and bit at the skin fiercely. "Maybe. If you can make me happy again? Up for another round?"

He found himself on his back again getting the exact answer he wanted.


End file.
